


关于结局的一个脑洞

by moria_mu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moria_mu/pseuds/moria_mu
Summary: 关于SPN结局的一个脑洞
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	关于结局的一个脑洞

_有些人认为，作家写作时，心里要装着读者，多听读者的呼声。 有些人则认为，作家写作时，应该坚持本心，不为读者所左右。_

“而我，一个作家，时常在这两个观点之间摇摆。”Chuck自言自语着，在纽约街头悠闲地踱步，一大块玻璃朝他落下来，但还没触碰到，便凭空消失了。

那块玻璃并不是个例，实际上，整个纽约市的高楼大厦都在崩碎瓦解，而始作俑者——两头巨大而丑陋的怪兽——正在大厦之间进行殊死搏斗，那些钢筋、玻璃和混凝土组成的，人类引以为豪的“摩天大厦”，在怪兽的肢体间犹如薄脆的饼干，不堪一击。

尽管现在是正午，整个城市却暗如黄昏，因为天上笼罩着墨汁般乌黑的云，翻滚着，咆哮着，血红的闪电时隐时现，裹挟着战斗机的残骸，几小时前它们还英勇地冲入战场，试图消灭这两头怪兽，当然，还没发射一枚导弹，就被乌云，或者说，恶魔，吞食殆尽了。地上已经没有什么人了，不是已经疏散就是已经死亡，残破的汽车和行李和尸骸散落各处。

这就是地狱来到人间的模样。

Chuck走过一个拐角，不远处竟然有几个活人，他仔细看了看，噢，是一个男人被卡在了翻倒的汽车下面，而他的妻子正踩着断跟的高跟鞋，举着交通标志改造成的杠杆，试图把汽车撬起来，脏兮兮的碎花裙子在狂风中飘扬，如同英雄的披风。

“嘿！先生！”男人看见了Chuck，“帮帮我们！求你了！” 他们后面，一群食尸鬼正在靠近，Chuck看见了，这两个人类还没有。

“大部分人都声称他们喜欢看圆满结局，”Chuck没有理会，继续他的独白，“可是偏偏悲剧更容易被记住，这很矛盾，但两者归根究底都只是读者的意愿，那我的意愿呢？What about me?”

“先生！这边！看这边！”男人以为Chuck没听见他。

“美国是个了不起的国家，她是由来自全世界的人组成的，这些人民来到这片土地，便也把他们的文化和传说带来这里，这片土地上有这么丰富多样的文化面貌，这是前所未有的！”Chuck伸开双臂，就像要拥抱什么，“我曾着迷于此，所以我想写一篇故事来讲述这些传说，主角是一个记者，他不重要，他只是穿起珍珠的细线。”

那对夫妻已经放弃向他求助了，妻子干得不错，撬起的空间足够让丈夫拖着断腿慢慢爬出来。

“可是那样太无聊了！我对自己说，那样没有动态，没有张力，没有引擎！所以我把主角改成了一对兄弟，从一颗孤星变成了绕着彼此舞蹈的双星。回头想想，一切就是从那时候开始脱离控制的！”

那个男人终于脱离压制，筋疲力竭的妻子紧紧抱住丈夫，这时，一道光柱切开空气，把他们和汽车一起瞬间汽化，怪兽们打斗着来到了这里，Chuck却没有躲开，而是直直朝着怪兽们走去。

“这对兄弟太耀眼夺目了，人人都想看他俩，连我也想，于是故事的聚光灯不再落在那些传说上，而是追着这两个大男孩跑，而我也乐见其成，但是！”Chuck的脚步没有停，而怪兽们在他正上方搏斗着，雷电和烈焰轰鸣，咆哮和尖啸交织，巨大的兽足踏碎地上的沥青，却每次都正好避开了他，满天的尘土和碎块也绕开他，留下清新的空气笼罩着这个小个子男人。

“这个故事是我的！它属于我！”Chuck相当不高兴，拧着自己的手指，“他们凭什么绑架它！”

“嘿！Chuck！” 另一个声音打断了他的独白，当然了，是Winchester兄弟，一如既往地穿着土掉渣的法兰绒衬衫，但他们肩并肩站着的样子，就像新世界的神明。

_该死，老子才是神明。_

“Hey guys.”Chuck一手插进裤袋，一手往上指了指“你们来这儿干嘛？这里挺危险的，使徒和克洛诺斯正在打架呢，万一他俩不小心把你们踩死了，那可就悲剧了。”

“我们发现了一个惊天谎言，”Dean没有理会他，“想听听吗？”

“性命是你们自己的。”Chuck耸了耸肩。

“这世界，这一切，”Sam接着Dean的话头，“不是你创造的。”

“我们也不属于你，”Dean说，“你并不控制一切，这个故事，我们的故事，它不属于你。”

**大胆！**

震耳欲聋的声音贯穿整个城市，滚滚沉雷撕裂天空，让耀眼的天光倾泻而下，照亮了这一小块地方，Chuck正在中央。

而Winchester兄弟不为所动。

“那两个怪兽，使徒和克洛诺斯，原本都只是虚构的，但现在它们实体化了，因为有太多人相信它们，”Sam说。

“我们管这种东西叫Tulpa，”Dean说。

“哦对，你们在那个学生办的音乐剧里遇到过”Chuck想起来，笑了，“我真喜欢你俩替对方说完一句话的样子。”

“而我们也是类似的存在，有很多人相信我们，为我们倾注心血，”Dean说着朝Chuck走过去，“在你的认知之外，有无数个故事，无数个我们，而所有那些又会反馈回来，丰富我们自身。

你说我和Sam是一对双星？一开始也许是的但现在，”Dean来到Chuck面前，居高临下地俯视着他，“现在我们是整座星河。”

话音落下，Chuck眼神一震，他缓慢地低下头，看见了从胸口穿出的锋刃，弯曲的，漆黑的，死神的镰刀。

天上传来海啸般的轰鸣，那是恶魔们在惨叫，大地裂开巨口，使徒与克洛诺斯缠斗着掉了进去，随着乌云瓦解，阳光重回大地，照亮了已经粉身碎骨的纽约市，但他们还在，他们会重建。

“自由意志赢了，上帝，”Sam在他背后抽出了镰刀，“再见。”


End file.
